In the event of an emergency water landing, aircraft typically have one or more life rafts that can be deployed to hold evacuated passengers. To inflate the life raft, gas is transferred from a cylinder containing air or carbon dioxide or a mixture of gases stored at high-pressure to the inflatable tubes of the life raft. Larger cylinders may be employed to decrease inflation time; however, larger cylinders increase weight and require more storage space.